


Breakfast in Bed

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Gen, M/M, dan and phil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: It's Dan's birthday, and Phil has decided to treat him to a special day beginning with breakfast in bed.





	Breakfast in Bed

“Can I come in?” Phil asked softly as he rapped on Dan’s bedroom door.

“No,” Dan said, groggily.

“Does that mean yes?” Phil asked.

“Yes,” Dan said.

Phil opened the door and found Dan half asleep on his back, shirtless, his covers pulled up to his collarbone, and his laptop off the side of his right hip where it had fallen when he dozed off the night before.

“Happy Birthday!” Phil said.

“Thanks,” Dan said with a sleepy grin. “What’s all this?”

“It’s breakfast in bed!” Phil declared happily! “Sit up and get your pillows sorted and I’ll serve it to you. And hurry up, it’s heavy!” 

Dan grinned. “That’s very sweet, Phil. Thank you,” he said as he sat up and propped himself up on the pillows behind him.

Phil placed the tray in Dan’s lap. Dan inspected it and nodded appreciatively. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes with maple syrup, orange juice, coffee, and a blueberry muffin.

“My goodness, Phil! Did you make all of this?”

“Except the muffin, yes. I bought that yesterday evening while we were at Tesco’s.”

“How did I not notice that?”

“Because,’ Phil said, “I am an excellent magician!”

Dan laughed. “That you are! Well, thank you, this all looks delicious!”

“You’re welcome,” Phil said. “Now you get started, and I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Dan giggled as he dug into his breakfast. 

Five minutes later, Phil returned with Dan’s old keyboard and a houseplant. 

“Phil, what on earth are you doing?”

“You need to have the right ambience,” Phil said, “for your digestion!”

Phil looked around the room then carefully placed the plant at the foot of Dan’s bed. Then he plugged in the keyboard and sat it down on Dan’s bed. 

Nervously, he adjusted the volume and a few buttons, and then a slow, jazz beat began to play. Phil took a breath, then began to play.

To Dan’s surprise, Phil was playing the song Dan had written for the tour. Not well, mind you, but adequately. He was mostly hitting the right notes although the meter was off quite a bit. Dan saw how hard Phil was concentrating and was very impressed. He let him finish, then said, “Phil! When did you learn to do this? That was lovely!”

“I got your piano teacher to instruct me,” Phil said. “Did that help you digestion? How is your stomach?”

Dan laughed, “I forgot to eat because I was watching you!” He declared. “But yes, I definitely feel good now!” 

“Good!” Phil said, unplugging the keyboard and putting it gently onto the floor. “Now, scoot over a bit.”

Dan scooted over to his left and Phil climbed onto the right side the bed. 

“Phil, what on earth are you doing now?” Dan asked with a grin on his face.

“Eat and listen,” Phil commanded, and Dan obeyed.

Phil read as follows:

 

A friend will follow  
Even if the the path is rocky  
And even if the destination is unclear from the start

A friend will support you  
Even when the nights are long  
And even when the dawn might never come

And a friend will sit with you in silence  
Even when the future is unsure  
Just to share your space. 

Friendship means a lot of different things to a lot of different people.   
To me, it means having someone to share my life with. It means having a person who gets my jokes, who shares some of my interests, and who supports me when I’m in need of help. Dan, you are my best friend and I can’t imagine living life without you. Happy Birthday!

 

Dan cocked his head and smiled broadly. 

“Phil, that was lovely! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Phil beamed. “How are the pancakes? Should I warm them up for you?”

“No, they are still warm and they taste great!”

 

 

“Good!” Phil said, “Now, hurry up and finish because I have a big day planned for you.”

“What are we doing?”

“It’s all a surprise!” Phil said, “but dress comfortably because ….winter is coming!”

“A Game of Thrones Marathon?!” Dan guessed.

“Yes!” Phil said. “Then some Fortnite, and then we’re meeting some friends for dinner!” 

“That sounds great. You’re so thoughtful, Phil! Thank you.”

“Oh wait, I haven’t given you your gift yet!” Phil said as he bolted out of the room.

Dan grinned, then took a big bite of pancakes. 

Phil returned with a small box, messily wrapped in brown paper with a twine bow on top.

“Had this professional wrapped, did we?” Dan teased.

“I tried!” Phil said, laughing.

“Should I open it now, or later?” Dan asked.

“Now!” Phil said, excitedly.

Dan carefully opened the wrapping and found a series of papers bound together by a string through a hole on the left hand side. 

The cover said, “Coupons”.

“You got me store coupons?” Dan asked.

“No!” Phil laughed, “I got you US coupons! And you’ve used two of them already this morning, so give it here.”

He carefully tore out the breakfast in bed and serenade in bed coupons and retuned the rest of the book to Dan. 

Dan flipped through and found there were coupons for free boxes of cereal, for undisturbed Guild Wars time on his own, for a shoulder massage, and for the preparation of “a perfect bubble bath”, among many others.

“Phil, this is so thoughtful,” Dan said. “Thank you!” 

“Happy Birthday!” Phil beamed. “Now, get your butt out of bed and come downstairs. The Mother of Dragons shall not be kept waiting!”

 

Dan showered, dressed, and made his way down stairs to find his sofa crease smoothed and ready for him, with a bowl of Cool Ranch Doritos with ranch dip, and a big glass of Ribina on the side table. 

"Oh wow, Phil, this is great!" Dan said, settling into his sofa crease and grabbing a handful of Doritos.

 

After two episodes of "GOT", they took a break to stand up and stretch. 

"We should do some Fortnite, next, to get our blood circulating!" Phil suggested. 

"Let's rock these pleebs!" Dan said.

 

For the next two hours, they did, indeed, attempt to rock the pleebs, but only came in fourth at best. They were so hyped, though, and full of adrenaline that they were not at all disappointed. 

"We are amazing," Dan said, pumping his fist. 

"That we are!" Phil agreed, laughing. 

"This is really fun, Phil! Thanks for setting all of this up!"

"It's my pleasure, sir," Phil said, bowing dramatically. "Next up, is lunch. In bed. Head on upstairs."

"Phil," Dan began, "I don't need to get back in bed to...."

"Now!" Phil commanded, giving Dan a spank on the butt cheek. "I'll meet you up there!"

 

Dan obeyed, laughing, and jogged upstairs and sat on the side of his bed. He wasn't sure if he had to lie down or just physically be sitting on the bed. He never knew with Phil when he got this way. He decided he'd better lie back and was just taking off his shoes when Phil entered with a lunch tray.

"Get in bed, Howell! You are supposed to be relaxing!" Phil commanded.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Dan teased as he dove under the covers.

Phil served Dan a toasted ham and cheese sandwich and a Ribena, with a bowl of popcorn as a side dish, and a bowl of chocolate pudding as dessert. 

As Dan ate, Phil jogged down and brought up his own tray with an identical lunch and sat next to Dan on the bed. They chatted contentedly about their awesome victories in Fortnite, then started making predictions about the next GoT episode. 

After Phil had cleared away the lunch trays, he told Dan to put his shoes back on and to fix his hair as they were going out.

They spent the afternoon walking through the park playing Pokemon Go and dodging wild geese that seemed to somehow drawn to Phil.

At 6pm, they made their way home and Dan was instructed to shower, and dress nicely for a dinner with friends. When he got out of the shower, P.J., Sophie, Louise, Martyn, and Cornelia were there.

"Where are we headed," Dan asked.

"Upstairs to your room," Phil said. 

"What?!"

Phil had prepared meals for everyone on trays and they all followed Dan upstairs to his bedroom which, Dan was grateful to see, was presentable. 

"Now, Dan gets the bed and I'll bring the chairs for us," Phil said, jogging down to bring up the multi-colored chairs 2 at a time. Before long, they were all seated around Dan's bed, laughing and sharing their favorite Dan memories while eating stir fry. 

Dinner was followed by a PG-13 rated game of 'Truth Bombs' and Dan turned the deepest shade of pink that Phil had ever seen him turn. 

By 10 pm, the guests began to leave and Dan and Phil walked them to the door. After well wishes and hugs were exchanged, Phil closed the door and turned to Dan.

Dan said, "Phil, this was one of the best birthdays I've ever had! Thank you!"

Phil pulled Dan into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Bear."

Dan hugged Phil warmly, then said, "Truly, you are the best boyfriend a man could ask for."

"Hold off on the compliments," Phil said, breaking the hug and taking Dan by the hand, "Until you see what is for dessert."

And with that, Phil pulled Dan upstairs to his room, turned off the lights and closed the door.


End file.
